Second Best
by Mystic Sky
Summary: Who is Sayu Yagami? Light Yagami's sister? Yes. The Chief of Police's daughter? Again, yes. Secret Genius and new addition to Wammy's House? Yes-wait what? Yes, Sayu Yagami found out her brother is Kira, and after a argument with her family she runs away from home, only to end up in Wammy's House.
1. Always One Upped

**Hey, I'm Mystic Sky. I'm a new member here, but I may have reviewed on your story before as Mysterious Guest? Yes, I finally got an account and I'm very excited. So excited I thought of this story and it's plot in under an hour and got this all typed. This is my first story, so please no flames. Constructive criticism is welcomed though. I promise though, it will get better. Or worse, but let's not hope the later, kay?**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Death Note. If I did, Matt, Mello, BB and L would all still be alive.**

* * *

On a Monday night, in early January, the Yagami house was quite. Everyone was sound asleep, except a 14 year old girl by the name of Sayu Yagami, who was silently typing away at her computer. About a month prior, her father had shared with her the unsettling news that he was working on the Kira case. And Sayu had the suspicion that Light was working with him, since nearly every time her father was gone, Light was missing as well. Not only that, she suspected that Light was Kira! No matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew it was no good.

A little after Kira had arrived, her beloved brother had started acting weird. First she dismissed it as nothing, but then she started to grow worried. She noticed he had started becoming a little bit more paranoid. At first she thought it was about Kira, but so far their main target had been criminals. So she decided that she was going to snoop around his room to see if there were any clues as to why he was acting so strangely. He could just have a girlfriend they didn't know about for all she knew. But when she was going to, she found his bedroom door locked. Sayu, not knowing he was inside, was a bit startled when he opened the door. And so it didn't look like she was trying to sneak into his room, she made the quick excuse that she needed help with her homework. He seemed to buy it, which Sayu was grateful for. But she was also a little upset. Did he think she was stupid or something? Little did he know Sayu was a lot smarter than most people thought.

Yes, Sayu was sure Light was Kira. It all added up. And Sayu knew she wasn't the only one who thought so. She knew that there were camera's around the house. She wasn't blind. Though she had to admit, they were hidden very well. Sayu wouldn't have seen them if she didn't drop a battery for the TV remote and have it roll underneath the end table, which so happened had a small camera taped under it. Sayu noticed it of course, but pretended that she had no clue it was there and the only thing that she was focused on was finding the lost battery. She was almost tempted to grab the camera and disassemble it, but decided against it. At least at that time. But yesterday, when she decided that she was going to do it, she found that it was gone. So that brings here to where she is now, sitting on her bed and writing on the laptop she got for Christmas. Right now, since there were no more cameras, she was making a list of all the things that point towards Light being Kira. Sayu sighed, it was nearing midnight and she was getting tired. She reread what she had written so far.

Why I think Light is Kira

Since Kira's appeared he's been more distant

He's more cautious

He's locking his door

He's seems to have been aware of the cameras

He's spending more time in his bedroom

He seems to be more on edge

He doesn't really care for us anymore

He won't admit when he's wrong

_ Well, _Sayu thought, trying to hold in her giggles, but failing in the attempt, _At least that part's pretty much the same. _Sayu shook those thoughts out of her head. _No, bad Sayu, you need to stay focused. _She thought back to the possibility of Light being Kira.

_Dad is the Chief of Police, so he would have access to all information involving Kira. He'd know how to work around the system. But… he'd have to hack to computer. Or join the in on Kira investigation! _Sayu's eyes widened in realization as the truth sunk in. _That's it! Light is working on the police force with dad! He'd know everything about what they knew of Kira… he's always one step ahead. Well… that's Light for you. _Sayu smiled sadly as she brushed a lock of her long chocolate brown hair behind her ear. _At least he hasn't lost himself completely but… he's still a murderer. Your own brother! He-he killed innocent people. I mean sure, some of them had made mistakes in their past, but haven't we all? And, what about the members of the police? He killed them! They didn't even do anything wrong! He killed them… just because they got in his way!_

Sayu felt her eyes watering, and soon enough a tear slid down her cheek… followed by another… and another. Soon enough she was sobbing uncontrollably. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. A part of her wanted to believe Light was innocent, but the other told her that she knew that he was Kira, a cold, merciless killer. Sayu cried for a long time, until the fatigue finally became too much for her to handle, and she fell asleep, her eyes red and puffy.

* * *

Sayu awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring, signaling it was time for her to get up and ready for school. It was too early for Sayu especially since she stayed up half the night trying to figure out if her brother was a killer and the other half crying because she knew it was true. Needless to say, Sayu could already feel that this was going to be a bad day. But she got up anyway. She did her morning routine and got dressed in her favorite outfit, which consisted of a beige short sleeved turtleneck dress that ended slightly above her mid-thighs, that was over an orange long sleeve shirt and black leggings. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and walked downstairs for breakfast. Her mother was dishing up a plate for herself, Sayu and Light.

"Hi Mom, Light." Sayu greeted her mother and brother while she sat down at the kitchen table across from Light as her mother put down to plates in front of them.

"Something wrong Sayu? You're not getting sick, are you?" Her mother asked, feeling Sayu's forehead.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all." Sayu said, playing with her food. She was too depressed about her brother to eat. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go to school early today." Sayu said getting up. She said a quick goodbye to her family and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before she grabbed her bag and headed off to school. Her not being hungry wasn't the only reason she wanted to leave early. She didn't want to be around Light any more than she had too. She was afraid of another outburst like last night. But she still had so many questions she still couldn't find answers for like, how does Light kill as Kira? Why does he kill them? What does he have to gain from all this? Will he kill me?

Sayu sighed. All her life her parents have cared more about Light than her. Light was _perfect. _He had the perfect grades, perfect at every sport, perfect at talking to people, perfect at not embarrassing himself. Sayu had good grades, but they were never as well as Lights. She was good at some sports, but she wasn't good at all of them like Light was. She had friends, but she had enemies as well. Sayu also had her fair share of embarrassing moments. No matter how you compared them, Light ended up on top. No matter what she did, she'd always be second best. Always one-upped by her brother. And Sayu was starting to get sick of it. But finally, she knew something he didn't know she knew. She knew that he was Kira. But if she told anyone, would he kill her?

* * *

**So, what did you think? This is basically a what if Sayu figured out Light was Kira? Again, this is my first fanfiction, so sorry if this idea is over used. I will get more creative, but it will take time. Anyways, don't worry. This is just kind of a prologue, there will be more dialog in the future, and it will be going deeper into the story. But some parts will follow the anime, just with some twists. But please review and tell me if you think I should continue or not? Because this just kind of came off of a random idea I just thought of. So, please review?**


	2. Always About Light

**And now for Chapter 2. I spent a few hours coming up with this and typing it up, so please read and review. If I don't get at least a few reviews from different people by Chapter 5, there is a high probability that I'll just give up on this story, since so few people are reading it. But enough about that. I'm not sure how often I'll update this (if anyone's even reading this). It could be once a day, every other day, or a few times a week. I guess it depends on how many people are reading this. Please read and review. You'll make me very happy ^_^ And now for the replies:**

**Camisado- First of all let me say congratulations on being the first reviewer!**

**Yeah, I also noticed that too. Most story's focus around Yaoi or OCs in the Death Note catagories. Not that I have anything against either of those, but sometimes you just get sick and tired off all the stories having the same stuff. And I just feel like since Sayu's such a minor character, she deserves some credit. I mean, the only thing she did in the actually Anime/Manga was get kidnapped by the Mafia.  
I haven't read a fanfic about Sayu finding out Light is Kira either, but I imagine someone wrote one somewhere.  
That's what I was worried about, but not to worry, I've thought of a plan. And it will all be explained in due time. Mwhahaha! Ahem. It will go a little into detail this chapter but you won't figure out the whole story until chapter 4 or so.  
And in this chapter she is going to get angry. Very, very angry.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Death Note, I'd die of happiness.**

* * *

It wasn't even noon, and Sayu already wished that she didn't get out of bed that morning. Not only did she hardly get any sleep, she also left her Science homework at home and forgot all about her math test that day, so she had to guess on over half the answers. Yes, Sayu _was_ smart, but math was the only subject in school that she didn't understand. It was the _one_ thing that brought her GPA down. Words couldn't even begin to describe the brunette's hatred of math. Not only was the learning part of school bad, but Sayu learned that her best friend since kindergarten was moving to Peru. But, right now Sayu was walking to her favorite spot for lunch, on a park bench underneath a cherry blossom tree (which right now just looked like a plain tree, since it was winter), with her bento box in her hands. Sayu however, was too busy moping about her bad day, to pay attention to where she was walking, and ended up crashing into Kimiko Fukui, the richest girl in her entire school, who acted like a perfect little princess in front of the teachers, but in reality she was just another spoiled brat who'd throw a tantrum if she didn't get her way. And getting on her bad side was not a good idea. And unfortunately, Sayu's bad luck decided to make her life even more miserable, as she had just spilled the contents of her bento all over Kimiko, who needless to say, was red in both anger and embarrassment.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Sayu apologized quickly, but flinching back when the sound of Kimiko's shrill screams reached her ears.

"YOU'RE SORRY?! YOU'RE SORRY?! NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING-" Sayu cringed in fear, as Kimiko falsely accused her of purposely dumping the bento onto her new blouse. Following that was a string of insults, curses, and finally Kimiko, realizing for the first time since she started yelling, that she was covered in food ran to the bathroom muttering something along the lines of, "Stupid girl. Humiliating me like that. I'll make her life a living nightmare." Sayu felt something running down her face, and realized that she had been so scared of Kimiko that she had started crying.

Sayu kneeled down and picked up her now empty bento box. As she did so she finally noticed all the whispers that were being said around her.

"Do you really think she did that on purpose?" One girl asked her friend.

"What a wimp, she can't even stand up for herself." A boy whispered to his friends.

"Why's she crying? She's the one who dumped her bento on Kimi-chan!" Another girl, probably one of Kimiko's friends, whispered to some nearby students. Mean things were being said by many students, some of them who she thought were her friends.

"What a klutz!"

"Walk much?"

"Loser."

Sayu stood there with her head down. _How could they! _Sayu thought. _Why are they accusing me of being the bad guy? Everyone saw that it was Kimiko who was freaking out, yet they're acting like it was me! I thought they were my friends! Why!? Why would they do this to me? _Sayu stood there a few more moments, listening to the hurtful comments of her so called, _friends._ Her face was now wet with tears.

"S-SHUT UP!" Sayu yelled; her voice cracking. When everyone stopped their conversations too look at her she looked down, trying to hide her blush. She couldn't believe she just did that, she just brought all their attention back to her. Normally she'd be thrilled to have all this attention, but not this way. She'd rather have it for being friendly to everyone, not for some outburst she had. She wanted to say something to get them all off her back, but she was crying to hard now to say anything audible. So instead she just ran as fast as she could away from the school, and back to her house. She knew she'd get in trouble for ditching school later, but she just had to get away from there.

* * *

When Sayu arrived home, she was thankful she was the only one there. _Mom must be out buying groceries,_ Sayu concluded, since otherwise her mother would be home. Sayu had luckily stopped crying, but her eyes were still red and irritated from crying so much. Sayu knew she'd get in trouble when her mom got back, so instead of sticking around for it to happen and her mother to force her to return to school, she went out for a walk to clear her head.

_It's such a nice day out! _Sayu exclaimed, noticing that it was bright and sunny out for the first time. Though it was still cold, as that was to be expected since it was January, it was a remotely pleasant day. Sayu thought of the resent events that happened. She was so confused. _My brother being Kira, impossible! Besides, why would he brother want to kill people? No one has ever done anything that brought harm among him or any of his close friends- _Sayu stopped walking and thought for a moment. _Friends? Does Light even have any friends? If not that would explain why he was talking to himself. _The more that she thought about it, the more she realized he never mentioned any friends. She knows he dated girls in the past, but it usually never lasted long enough to be considered 'going out', if anything it was 'going on _a _date'. Was it possible… that if he was Kira, he was only doing it because he was… _bored_?

Sayu closed her eyes and shook her head. _No, why would someone do that. It's just insane. But… still. I shouldn't rule it out as a possibility. _Sayu sighed and opened her eyes, finally noticing where she was. It was an old park that she and Light used to play at when they were young. It was simple, just a couple swings and a slide. Sayu unconsciously worked her way over to the swing and sat down on it. Sayu swing herself for a little bit while she thought about how her brother might be Kira. She remembers how she figured out something was up.

~Flashback~

_"Ugh, I hate math!" Sayu whined. "I need to take a break, I feel like my brains about to burst!" Sayu sat down her math homework and walked into the kitchen. "Hmm… What do I want? Cookies? No. Ice-cream? No. I don't really want anything sugary… Oh! How about an apple! Let me see…" Sayu looked where they normally keep apples, in the bottom drawer of the fridge… but it was empty?_

_"That's odd; I swore mom just bought some apples just this morning." Sayu tapped her chin, thinking as to where they have gone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Light walking towards his room, with a bag of apples in his hands! "Light!" He stopped and turned towards her._

_"Hi, Sayu!" He happily greeted, then he noticed her looking at the bag of apples. "Oh no, not you too." He muttered under his breath._

_"Why not me too?" Sayu asked, only catching part of what he said._

_"Oh- I mean you have a weird apple craving too? I thought I was the only one. It must be the weather or something." Light said, Sayu thought he was acting a little oddly, but dismissed it as nothing for now._

_"Yeah!" Sayu happily agreed. Her brother was considered a genius, so Sayu assumed that it must have been true. "Anyways, do you mind sharing?" Sayu pointed at the bag and Light grabbed out an apple and tossed it too her. "Thanks!"_

_"Anytime." Light said as he walked into his room, before her closed the door completely she heard him say something like, "Okay, here are your stupid apples, Shinigami."_

_"Shinigami?" Sayu repeated. "What an odd word. But still… it feels like I've heard it somewhere before." Sayu shrugged it off and happily took a bite of her apple. "Yum!"_

~Flashback End~

That wasn't the first time he was acting weird either. She remembered how he was sneaking out of the house. She was curious where he was going. So one time, she followed him. And that's how she figured out that he was Kira.

Sayu wasn't sure how long she was at the park, it only felt like an hour or so, but the next thing she realized, it was starting to get dark.

_As much as I don't want to, I'm going to have to go home eventually. _Sayu got up from the swing and slowly made her way towards home. When she finally arrived, the sky was dark. Sayu hesitated as she reached for the doorknob, but it swung open before she could even grab it.

"SAYU YAGAMI! WHERE WERE YOU YOUNG LADY?!" A middle aged woman with short brown hair scolded Sayu as she grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the dining room, where her father and brother were seated eating dinner, both of them looking up at the sound of her yelling.

"Mom, I-" Sayu started, but was cut off by her father, who stood up when he saw Sayu was with her.

"Skipping school? What have you gotten yourself into?" He lectured.

"But I-"

"Why can't you be more like you're brother? He never skips, and just look at his grades?! He's the top of his class!" Her mother said, praising Light.

"I-"

"And he never gets into trouble. We got a phone call from the school today telling us that not only did you skip, you also dumped your lunch on another girl. Why can't you be just behave? Like Light does?" Sayu looked at her mother with a mix of anger and betrayal.

"BE MORE LIKE LIGHT?!" Sayu shouted as loudly as she could so she wouldn't be interrupted again. "YOU MEAN GET PERFECT GRADES?! AND BE GOOD AT EVERYTHING?! WELL, HE'S NOT AS GREAT AS EVERYONE THINKS!"

"Sayu!" Her father warned, but she just glared at him instead of her mother.

"NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! I GET A'S TOO, BUT DOES ANYONE CARE?! NO! I'M GOOD AT STUFF TOO, BUT DOES ANYONE EVER NOTICE LIGHT'S POOR LITTLE SISTER?! NO! NO ONE EVER CARES, AS FAR AS THEY'RE CONCERNED ALL I AM IS LIGHT'S LITTLE SISTER!"

"That's not true!" Her mom protested, but before she could say any more Sayu cut her off.

"YES IT IS! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT LIGHT! WHATEVER I DO GOOD LIGHT DOES TEN TIMES BETTER! LIGHT'S NOT PERFECT YOU KNOW! AND YOU KNOW WHY? HE'S KIRA!" Sayu pointed at Light, and he looked stunned at first, and then just casually laughed.

"Seriously? That's the best you could come up with?" Light laughed. "Sayu, you're just too funny. But the Kira case is an important case, it's not a joke."

"IT'S NOT A JOKE! I'M SERIOUS!"

"Sayu!" Her mom said angrily, only to be silenced when her father put a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Sayu," he said sternly, "I understand that you're jealous of your brother, but there is no need to have an outburst like this just so we'll notice you."

"You-you think I'm doing this for attention?!" Sayu's vision had started to become blurry; she knew she was going to end up crying again. "YOU'RE WRONG! I KNOW LIGHT'S KIRA! AND I KNOW I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS SO! YOU MAY NOT BELIEVE ME, BUT I KNOW SOMEONE ELSE WILL! AND I'M NOT GOING TO STOP, UNTIL I FIND THEM! I-I HATE YOU ALL!"

"Sayu… apologize now or you will no longer be welcome in this home." Her mother warned.

"FINE. BUT ADMIT IT! YOU WON'T REALLY CARE IF I'M GONE! ALL ANYONE EVER CARES ABOUT IT LIGHT! EVEN YOU GUY'S! LIGHT'S YOUR FAVORITE! ALWAYS HAS, ALWAYS WILL! I-I HOPE I NEVER SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN! DON'T BOTHER LOOKING FOR ME, BECAUSE YOU WON'T FIND ME!" Sayu shouted in anger as she stormed out of the house, leaving her family to stand there dumbfounded. No one has ever seen Sayu that angry before, and none of them ever thought that she was actually serious about running away. At least not on her own.

But none of them were aware of one single camera that was watching the entire scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sayu couldn't believe what she did. A part of her wanted to go back and apologize, and pretend none of that ever happened. But another part of her wanted to stay true to her word and run away. But right now, Sayu knew she needed a little time too cool off, so she ran to the park she was at earlier and collapsed onto a swing. She managed to hold her tears in the entire time she was arguing with her family, but as soon as she got out the door, they just came pouring out.

"Tissue?" A male voice came from besides Sayu, making her jump. She expected to see some drunken man who wasn't in his right of mind. Never would she have though that she the person standing beside her was indeed not a drunken man, but an elderly man with white hair wearing a black tuxedo. All in all, he looked like someone's butler.

"Huh?" Sayu asked, snapping out of the shock of an elderly butler standing next to her.

"Tissue?" He asked again, holding out a tissue. Sayu hesitated for a moment, and then asked:

"How do I know you're not some kind of pervert?" The old man just chuckled.

"I assure you, Miss Yagami, I am no pervert. I am simply doing my duty as a gentleman and asking a crying girl if she would like a tissue." Sayu wasn't sure what shocked her more, the fact that he knew her name or that he carried around a tissue with him for this exact situation. She decided on the second, but deciding that would be weird to ask a stranger, she settled on the first.

"How do you know my name?"

"I guess in a way, I work with your father." Sayu gasped.

"What!"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to take you back to him." Sayu sighed in relief. "But, our employer however would like to speak with you."

"Employer?" Sayu was curious as to what they would want with her.

"I'm sure you've heard of L?" Sayu nodded. "Think of me as his messenger. I'm his eyes and ears in the outside world."

"What does he want with me?" The old man chuckled again. "He has a proposition for you, Miss Yagami, and it may just benefit the both you and him."

* * *

**Haha! You have to love (and hate) cliffhangers. And you will learn the story behind when Sayu followed Light, just not now. Sorry about any OOCness. Like I said, this is my first story. And plus if you were having as bad a day as Sayu, do you think you'd be all rainbows and butterflies? I think not! And after she learned her brother was Kira, she's a little more cautious. But don't worry, all will be explained in due time. I'm going to test something out. I've noticed stories with a question at the bottom tend to get more reviews, so I'm going to test that theory.**

**Any good ideas on how L and Watari can convince Sayu to go to Wammy's House? (I'll give you credit)**


	3. Always Unsure

**Here's Chapter 3. Sayu is now at Wammy's House, and is starting to meet the Wammy kids. This chapter is the cameo for Matt, Mello and Roger (although he's an adult, not a kid). No near yet, and I may or may not include Linda. She only has like one line, so I'm not sure. But I find it amusing how Matt has like eight seconds of screen time in the anime yet he's like one of the most beloved characters. Anyways, time for replies.**

**Camisado- Thanks, I know a few more people are reading it now, so I will continue, plus you had such a motivational speech I'm surprised you haven't gotten the Nobel Peace prize yet XD. I think I'll continue it, I've had a lot of good ideas for this story, so I'm hoping I'll make it even better!**

**Yeah, I'm starting to get better, and it's improved my writing skills quite a bit in such a sort about of time. Before my writing wasn't realistic, it held no emotion. I'm starting to get better. Thanks.**

**I feel like Sayu would be more worried that her family won't let her back anymore or that Light will kill her in the dark (Sorry, I just had to do that. I'm awful XP). Yeah, if I was her I'd be kind of ticked no one tried to stop me if I was running away. So I'd run away if I were in her situation, and that's exactly what she does *spoiler*.**

**I'm not sure what card he was playing when I was typing this. I was basically going for blunt.**

**I didn't count on that when I wrote this… Eh, I'll improvise. Besides, if you have connections to the greatest detective of all time, I'm sure you'd be able to leave the country easily. Heck, he could probably get a private jet if he really wanted too.**

**I don't think Sayu would be able to meet L face-to-face, at least, not yet. Who knows what the future holds (oh wait, I do. But not yet. I've only thought of a few things.) And I would LOVE to see Sayu say that to L's face (or anyone to say that to him. Maybe he'd react for once. Hmmm… *thinks about it* The best I got was a blink and a "No.")**

**Thank you! I shall continue! And nothing can stop me now! (except terrible writers block, but I have to many idea's for that now. Plus I'll just ask you guys (the readers) to tell me what you think should happen)**

**BBs Evil Little Sister- First of all, awesome name. And thank you ^_^**

**AnimePhoenix99- Oh my god thank you! I had NO idea on how I was going to do that, so you are a LIFESAVER! And I like how you actually incorporated what I wrote so far into it.**

**Anyways, I think I'll update this every other day, since I recently started a new fic, ****_Madoka in Wonderland, _****it's a Metal Fight Beyblade fic. Please read it if you have a chance (or at least know the anime I'm talking about), but you don't have to and I'm not going to advertise it. Okay, so I kind of did, but that's just to tell you why it might take me a little longer to update! I'm not sure though. I don't exactly have an exact schedule for my updating, I usually spend more time writing when my computer's being nice. By that I mean if it turns on quickly and doesn't take an HOUR AND A HALF TO TURN ON! Sorry, I just really hate my computer sometimes. Anyways, disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Death Note or the idea of how Watari and L convince Sayu to go to Wammy's House. I have AnimePhoenix99 and Camisado to thank for that. So thanks XD**

* * *

Sayu stared out the window of the black limousine at the huge building that she would now call home in awe. It was an older building, but still in great shape. The tan brick walls were smooth and without a speck of dirt or mold, the courtyard was covered in a light layer of snow, and the windows were so clean they looked like they were brand new. It looked amazing, not to mention the gothic style iron-gate, which gave the building a sense of mystery. It all felt like a dream, Sayu couldn't believe that she actually agreed to come to this place.

~Flashback

_"Proposition?" Sayu asked wondering if she heard him right. Sayu remembered hearing something about L being a famous detective, but what would he want with Sayu? She's just a regular girl._

_"Yes, let us talk with L about it."_

_"You mean I'll actually get to meet L?!" Sayu asked hopefully, but frowned when the old man laughed._

_"I'm afraid not, though you will get to speak with him, a privilege only a few have had. Now if you'd will, follow me." He offered Sayu a hand to help her up from the swing, which she politely declined. He led her to a black limousine, and held the door open for her to get in. She was hesitant at first, but he gave her a kind smile, so she returned one and climbed into the vehicle and into one of the many empty seats. The old man then climbed in and sat across from her, and took out a gray laptop and opened it up to reveal a white screen, the only thing residing on it was an Old-English L._

_"Hello Sayu, I am L. I assume you have made acquaintance with my assistant, Watari?" An auto-tuned, modified voice said through the computer. _Watari! So that's his name! _Sayu thought._

_"What do you want with me?" Sayu asked, her curiosity getting the better of her before her brain could accept the fact she was talking to one of the, no, _the_ greatest detectives of the world._

_"How would you like to go to a place where you are like others like you?" L asked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"A place where you will be appreciated for your mind. A place where you'll be accepted for who _you _actually are." Watari answered that time._

_"I-I would love to be at a place like that… but what are the chances of _that_ happening?" Sayu sighed, wishing there actually was a place like that._

_"Actually, the chances for that are very high. As that is what we are offering you." L confirmed. Sayu sat up and listened closely as Watari spoke._

_"There is a place called Wammy's House, which is a place for gifted children, like you, to further expand their intelligence in hopes of becoming the successor to L."_

_"If this place is so great then why hasn't my brother been accepted to it? He's practically a genius." Sayu sadly stated. Maybe they had the wrong Yagami child, and were looking for her brother instead. Though Sayu _really _hoped that wasn't why._

_"That's because all of the students there are orphans." L answered. Wow, talk about subtle._

_"_Or _runaways." Watari swiftly added._

_"I'm not sure…" Sayu briefly thought about the reason's she'd have to stay. Her friends… but they all turned on her. Her family… but she freaked out on them and they probably aren't going to forgive her anytime soon, and if Light _is _Kira then she'd prefer not to live under the same roof as a killer. Come to think of it, those were basically the only reasons she'd stay. She did say that she would run away… and none of them tried to stop her! But one questioned lingered on her mind. "What if I'm not smart enough?"_

_"You concluded your brother is Kira, correct?" L asked. A shocked Sayu nodded, but then remembered that he couldn't see her and muttered a quiet, but still audible, yes. "Then you are indeed smart enough to aspire in Wammy's. Light is the most likely suspect in the Kira case, so if you were smart enough to deduce that, then you should do just fine. And if he knows that you know he's Kira, who's to know what he would do to you."_

_"So, Miss Yagami?" Sayu turned to Watari. "Are you going to come to Wammy's House?" Sayu looked at Watari with a new look of determination._

_"Yes!"_

~Flashback End~

So Sayu left her life in Japan behind and went to Wammy's House, which was located in Winchester, England. It (surprisingly) didn't take very long for her to get a passport or travel. It also helps to have connections to one of the best detectives of the world, or at least his assistant, Watari, who came with Sayu. He discussed with her on the way there that everyone at Wammy's uses aliases, and that she should too. Sayu reminded him that Light already knew who she was, but he just wanted to make sure that no connections were made. So they settled on the alias 'Shadow' for Sayu, since all her life she's lived in her brother's shadow. It was a reminder of where she came from, and why she left.

"Miss Shadow?" Sayu almost didn't respond at first, but then remembered that Shadow was her new name and turned to Watari.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Wammy's House?" Sayu smiled at him.

"It looks like something out of a storybook."

"Would you like to see the inside now?" Watari asked, and Sayu eagerly nodded. She wanted to see if it was as magical inside as it was outside.

Sayu and Watari walked up the few steps to the front door of the school/manor. Sayu was amazed. It was even bigger inside than she had imagined, it was like a magician's hat! The entryway where you first walked in was amazing. The floors were a light brown polished wood and the walls were an eggshell white. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling too! Sayu guessed that this was a place where the majority of the students hung out, since it was nearly empty besides a few antique loveseats.

"Please follow me." He said, walking through one of the many doors and Sayu following close behind. She was glad she did, all the hallways that they went through looked the same. Light brown polished wood floors, white walls with light brown paneling on the bottom, and forest green drapes on the windows. Much to Sayu's surprise, they didn't run into anyone. But then again it was about lunchtime in England, since Sayu wasn't used to the time difference.

Watari suddenly stopped in front of a door, causing Sayu to almost crash into him. Luckily she caught herself before she did so. Watari knocked three times on the door, and then they heard an annoyed voice say to come in. The color scheme of the room was different to that of the hallway, which Sayu was thankful for. She was wondering what they were doing in there until she saw that there was an elderly man standing in front of a blonde boy around her age, probably scolding him for something, but the boy looked indifferent. Watari cleared his throat, and the man and boy both looked over at them.

"Who's this?" The man asked.

"This is a new addition to Wammy's House, Shadow. Shadow this is my dear friend and manager of Wammy's House, Roger Ruvie, and a fellow student, Mello."

"It's nice to meet you." Sayu said. Roger nodded in return, while Mello just crossed his arms.

"Are there any open living spaces right now for Miss Shadow to live in?" Watari asked Roger, who thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yes, I believe there is. I'll have someone give her a tour of the building while it's getting set up." Roger briefly thought a moment on who to call to give her a tour, briefly looking at Mello but dismissing it, as Mello would probably just ditch her as soon as they were out of hearing range. He walked over to the intercom and called a kid named Matt to come and give her a tour.

A few minutes later, an auburn haired boy, also around her age, wearing a pair of orange goggles showed up. He briefly looked at Sayu, then at Roger.

"Yeah?" He asked, probably wondering why he was called down.

"Matt, will you give Shadow a tour? She's new here."

"No, really? I thought she was the pizza delivery guy." Matt replied sarcastically while starting to walk towards the door. "Coming?"

"Oh! Uh- yeah!" Sayu said, running after Matt until she caught up with him. They walked in an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Matt broke it.

"So… where are you from?"

"Japan." Sayu said.

"What do you think of Wammy's so far?"

"I only saw the outside and the hallways so far. Speaking of which aren't you supposed to be giving me a tour."

"Yeah, but in all honesty I'm not sure where half of these doors lead to." Matt and Sayu both laughed a little. As they continued their tour, Sayu and Matt bonded about little things. By the end of it, you could say they were friends, or at least friendly acquaintances. Which Sayu was grateful for, since now she knew_ someone_ there. And someone was better than no one.

* * *

**What'd you think? Did it seem realistic or no? Well... as realistic as Death Note can get anyways. Anyways, you had no idea how long it took me to come up with Sayu's alias. What did you think of it? I already kind of told you why I picked it, but if you forgot I'll remind you. It's because all her life she's lived in her brother's shadow. It's a reminder of why she left. Random Question Time!**

**What do you think Mello did to get Roger mad at him? (Not even I know, I just want to see what you come up with)**


	4. Always Nice to Have Friends

**Sorry it took me a little longer on Chapter 4. I'm having a Halloween Party on Saturday, so I need to get ready for that. And my school is throwing a Halloween Party on Friday. I also have no school Friday and only a half day Thursday (If there's no school Friday, why would they throw a Halloween Party?) Anyways, because I have to get ready I might update, I might not. All I know is that I'm so %$^$#^ tired right now (I'm posting this at 11:40, so sorry there are a lot of spelling errors, to tired to spot them and to tired to care). I'm to tired to post responses, to you're comments too, so check them 10/23 late in the afternoon, I'll try to add them to this by then. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

"Hi!" Sayu blinked as a girl ran up to her and Matt as they finished their tour, her light brown pigtails bobbing up and down with every step she took toward them. When she finally reached them, she smiled brightly. "I'm Linda!"

"I'm Sa-Shadow." Sayu said, catching herself before she revealed her actual name.

"You're my new roommate! Where are your things, I'll help you take them up!" At that, Sayu lightly blushed.

"Well… I actually… um… don't have anything…" Sayu muttered, embarrassed. Before she had left, Watari had asked her if she would like to return home to get her things. Sayu had rejected the idea almost instantly though, as she was far too embarrassed and humiliated to return. But now she was starting to regret it.

"What!" Linda gasped; even Matt looked a little surprised. Well, as surprised as one can look when the upper part of their face is covered behind orange goggles. Sayu briefly wondered why he wore those glasses, and what color his eyes actually were, but she thought it would be better not to ask. At least, not now.

"Yeah…" Sayu trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought. Now she wasn't so sure that she should have said anything about her not having anything.

"Don't worry," Linda assured her. "You can get some things here."

"How? I don't have any money." Sayu really wished that she had gone back now, but she had wanted to get away as soon as possible before, afraid that if she didn't she would chicken out and not even come here in the first place.

"Matt!" Linda scolded the brunette boy. "Didn't you tell her anything about the school?"

"Yeah, I was going to get to it, but you cut me off before I could!" Matt argued, but Linda just ignored him, and locked arms with Sayu, who just looked at her oddly.

"Hey, Shadow. Why don't I show you where our room is? And I can tell you all about the school since _someone _forgot too?" Before Sayu could reply, Linda started dragging her away, leaving Matt to just stand there.

"Wow, _someone's _PMSing. Huh, I wonder if Mello's done with detention yet." Matt thought out loud, as he pulled a portable game system out of his pocket and sat down, leaning against the walls. Matt sighed, as his game loaded. "Well, if he needs me, he can come find me. Besides, I can use this free time to finish this level."

"What was that about? Do you not like Matt or something?" Sayu questioned as Linda pulled her out of the room and into the hallways.

"I have nothing against him personally; I just avoid _those _delinquents as much as possible." Sayu knew she was talking about Mello and Matt, but she didn't know why. They seemed nice… Well, Matt seemed nice. She hasn't talked to Mello yet, so she wasn't sure about him. But Sayu could sense Linda's dislike of them, so she decided not to pry and just drop the subject.

"So, why don't you tell me about the school then? Since you seem to know a lot about it?" Linda seemed to forget all about Matt and Mello and smiled at Sayu. Apparently Sayu brought up a good topic because Linda loved Wammy's House, and knew a lot about it.

"Well, Wammy's House was founded by a man named Quilish Wammy, but no one knows who he is, or if he's even alive today. It was designed to be an orphanage and a school for gifted students, in hopes of becoming L's successor. There are a lot of different skills that a student can excel in: academics, electronics, like _Matt_," Linda spat his name, but continued, "communications, and a lot more. Take me for example, I excel in art and not academics, like most of the kids here." Linda let out a dreamy sigh. "My ultimate dream is to become an artist. Who knows, _maybe_ I'll even be a successful sketch artist one day."

"You must be really good then." Sayu pointed out, as they made their way through the maze of hallways and up the stairs.

"Yeah, I've been told that. You'll have to see my art though, in order to judge it though." Linda said, smiling.

_Wow, _Sayu thought. _She sure has a lot of confidence._

"Anyways, where was I?" Linda though a moment, then remembered it and started up again, leading Sayu towards the girl's dormitories. "Well, the school provides all the things that you need. Breakfast, lunch, dinner. All that stuff. We even get clothing sometimes, although most of its donated junk and all the good stuff goes by fast, and all the rest is either too small or all torn up to much to wear for very long. But every other weekend we're allowed into town, so we can buy stuff we want."

"But where do you get the money?" Sayu asked, she doubted the school would just give them money for random junk.

"I was getting to that! The school hire's students rather than some of the staff that isn't really necessary, minus the teachers of course. But you can get a job as a chef, librarian, janitor, lunch-lady, dishwasher- all that stuff! You get paid every week, each job pays about the same, so the kids who do work here won't be fighting over jobs." Linda said, as she pulled Sayu to a stop in front of a wooden door labeled '102'. "And here's our room!"

When Linda opened the door and walked in, Sayu stood and stared in awe. Sayu's half of the room was almost bare, besides a plain bed, the only thing on it was a pillow. But that wasn't what Sayu was staring at, no, it was the other half of the room, _Linda's_ half. The wooden walls were covered in drawings, some in pencil while others were in color. They were beautiful… no, that wasn't the right word for it, neither was magnificent. No, they were a pure masterpiece. The best drawings that Sayu had ever seen before, they were  
so detailed, you could see that every little detail was etched in; you couldn't even tell that it was by a teenage girl! Sayu's eyes continued to scan that half of the room, and rested on the round white nightstand on the side of Linda's bed that was nearly identical to Sayu's, except for the fact she had snowflake white sheets and a lime green comforter while Sayu had nothing on hers. On that nightstand, was a sketchbook, and Sayu instantly wondered what kind of hidden mysteries that that book held, was it all as wonderful as the walls, or was it just a blank canvas waiting to be filled?

"Wow," was the only thing that Sayu was able to muster up enough breath to say.

"So, I take it you like my artwork?" Linda asked, and Sayu just simply nodded. Linda smiled, and then frowned when her eyes rested on Sayu's half of the room. "You're side looks so empty."

"That's because I haven't been able to fill it yet. Hey, Linda? Do you have a job here?" Sayu asked, guessing that she did, since it must have cost a lot of money for all that paper, and believe me when I say that there was a LOT of paper covering the walls.

"Yeah, I work in the kitchen helping make the food. It's better than serving it because you make it before everyone else eats, so then you can eat with them. Plus it's only on weekdays, they have someone else come in on weekends to do it, since hardly anyone's here on weekends. It also pay's pretty good £36 per week. The only downside is that you have to get up _earlier _than everyone else to make breakfast. You should help!" Linda suggested, but Sayu quickly declined.

"Sorry, but I'm not a morning person. It'd be better for _everyone _if I didn't take the job."

"Then what about a librarian? Its five hours a day, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Nobody wants it because all you really do is sit there in the quiet and check out people's books, occasionally putting them back. Plus they get paid £45 a week because no one want's that job. I tried to do it, I really did. But it was SOOOO boring! You seem to have a little more patience than me, so you might be able to do it, at least for a little bit longer."

"Yeah," Sayu yawned. "I'm getting tired."

"Oh, yeah! You're from another country, aren't you?" Sayu nodded. "You're probably not used to the time change, and it is getting kind of late." Linda looked out the window and it the sun was already down. Then again, it was winter and the sun usually went down earlier. Linda walked over to her bed and pulled off a fuzzy white blanket and tossed it to Sayu. "It gets cold at night here when it's winter, you probably will want it. I think I have some spare pajama's you can use too!" Linda said while digging through her drawer, pulling out a gray tank-top and lime green sweat pants and giving them to Sayu.

"Thanks Linda. I haven't even known you a day, yet you've already been so nice to me." Sayu said. None of the kids at her old school would be as nice to her as Linda had been, or at least hadn't been sincere about it. Sure Sayu was fairly popular at her school, but none of her friends truly understood her. If she expressed who she really was, she'd get teased. So she pretended to like what everyone else liked, like Hideki Ryuga, even though she didn't really get what the big deal about him was. Sure he was attractive, that was it. She didn't get what the big deal about him was.

But here, she actually felt like she could make some honest friends, who would help her. Sayu finally thought that she made a wise choice in coming here. To escape from her family, from Kira, from her 'friends' and from her entire life in Japan. But right now, Sayu was tired. She pulled the blanket Linda loaned her close to her as she tried to drift into sleep. Only for her sleep to be filled with a horrible nightmare, but it was no nightmare. It was a memory. The memory of how she found out her brother was Kira!

* * *

**And that's Chapter 4. Sorry if it's aweful, and I lied. I said how she found out Light was Kira would be revealed in Chapter 4, well it's going to be revealed in Chapter 5. I did not think I'd be this tired. So please, read and review. Oh, and when I was fully awake, I looked it up...**

£36 is about $45.57

£45 is about $56.96

**And there you go. Now, Question time!**

**Should I add OC's? If you think so, should I make it a major or minor OC thing. Should I have a 'submit your OC' thing too? Sorry if it didn't make since. To tired to care.**

**Goodnight people. And teihaprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrr...**

**Sorry, I kinda fell asleep for a second there.**


	5. Always Remembering Light

**Wow, it feels like it's been forever since I actually updated a chapter to this story! No OC's have been introduced yet, this is just kind of closure to Chapter 4 and an intro to Chapter 6. It's a little bit of a filter, but it has an important role in the story. This is how Sayu learned that Light was Kira. It also includes a little friendship scene between Sayu and Linda at the end. Sorry that it's kind of short, but it is important, and I don't want to keep you guys waiting forever. I'll either update another chapter tomorrow or Friday, since I have no school Friday (YAY!). And then I'll introduce all the character's you guys sent. And I'm accepting OC's until tomorrow, so yeah. If you want to submit one, do so now (or tomorrow) or forever hold your submission form (well I might accept more later, but for now, no more after said dates) Anyways, replies from...**

**Chapter 4 replies:**

**TheAnnoyingFanGirl- Don't worry, the whole story isn't going to be focused around the OC's, they're more for extra help and friends (so all the characters aren't anti-social). And sorry it took so long, it shouldn't happen again.**

**Guest- She wasn't hostile... or at least she isn't. I think Linda is a little on the Goodie-Two-Shoes side, since she turned in pictures of her fellow Wammy companions to the police which ultimately lead to one's death.**

**LaceyTheHomestruchTroll- What, really? I helped inspire idea's for you're stories?! Don't worry, I'm not mad! If anything, I'm honored. Nobody's ever gotten inspiration from my stories before, so yeah!**

**AnimePhoenix99- Yes, there will be OC's. And wasn't awful? Does that mean it wasn't good or just wasn't awful?**

** - I'm glad you like it... Sayu/L... I'm not sure how well that'd work, he's like 10 years older than her.**

**BBs Evil Little Sister- Y U NO SEND OC? I accept until tomorrow, but since you already said you would send one, I'll keep a spot open for you, if you want to send one. It'll be a surprise character! Just please send it by PM, or you'll ruin the surprise.**

**Camisado- Using OC's and love Stephen King novels! They're so interesting!**

**And surprisingly, most of the OC's personalities are mostly the same -_- all quite and keep to themselves mostly. I was hoping for some comic-relief character. Okay, and I'm now expanding the limit of OC's you can send to 4, so if anyone's looking carefully, there you guys go. The joys of reading my replies, it's always worthwhile (most of the time... sometimes... on a rare occasion...)**

**Chapter 6 replies:**

**Guest(I'm not sure if you're the same as the other one or different -_-)- If you want Phantom to have a Shinigami that hangs around her, then send an OC form for a Shinigami. I don't have one, so you'll have to make one yourself.**

**Casimado- Okay, I'm updating either tomorrow or Friday (since I have no school Friday Mwahaha!)**

**alpcamazngphanlions- Glad you like this, and I'll update again either tomorrow or Friday (I keep on forgetting it's Wednesday, it feels like Thursday to me)**

**Februarysnow- No, it's not too late. I'll try to distinguish the difference. It may or may not work, for some reason I have the image of creepy twins in my head.**

**Bluefire- No it's not too late and... Luka, Jade (who's a lot like me... in many ways... Are you some kind of stalker! 0_0) and Eagle are all accepted.**

* * *

_"Good morning Light." Sayu's Mom happily greeted her son as he came down for breakfast that morning._

_"Good morning Mom, Sayu." He greeted as he took a seat next to Sayu, their mom putting a plate of food in front of him._

_"Hi Light!" Sayu greeted her brother._

_"Do you mind if I hang out with some of my friends later today?" Light asked their mother._

_"Who?" She asked, wanting to know about her sons friends._

_"Oh, just some friends of mine." He said, and their mother didn't want to pry for details._

_"Okay, what time are you leaving, do you want me to pack you a lunch for later?"_

_"No, I'm not planning on leaving until after lunch." He said._

Does Light have a girlfriend that he doesn't want us to meet? _Sayu thought, usually he said where he was going, but he's been acting a little more secretive lately. _As much as I don't want to spy on him, I have to know! It'll drive me insane if I don't find out who his girlfriend is. And plus I have to keep an eye on my big brother!

_"Mom?" Their mother looked over at Sayu. "One of my friends wants me to go to their house so we can work on math together." Sayu lied. "Is it okay if I go?"_

_"Yes, it's good to see you take initiative to improve your grades! Will you still be here for lunch too?"_

_"Of course, I love you're cooking!"_

_After they ate lunch Sayu ran up to her room to change into something so Light wouldn't recognize her, yet it wouldn't look suspicious to her mother. She decided on putting her hair in two low pigtails and put a white knitted winter hat on top of her head. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a fuzzy white sweater. She wrapped a pale pink scarf around her neck and put on a pair of white winter boots. She decided that she would look less suspicious to her brother if she dressed like a normal teen rather than wearing all black like most spies would do. She grabbed a pair of glasses that one of her friends had forgotten at her house yet never wanted back, since they had used it as a perfect excuse for their parents to get contact lenses for them._

_Sayu waited in her room for a little while, the only thing she was doing was looking out the window, waiting for her brother to leave so she could follow. Finally, the door opened and he exited the house. Sayu raced down the stairs and walked outside, saying goodbye to her mother first so it didn't look suspicious._

_As soon as she was a good distance away from the house, she put on the glasses. They didn't alter her vision too much, which Sayu was thankful for. She followed her brother from a safe distance away, only looking like they were heading in the same direction, and that she wasn't following him. She even just looked around at the passing by scenery, rather than looking right at him. She's watched enough spy movies to know how it works, and how the spy is always figured out. She followed him for quite some ways, only to learn that where they were going wasn't anywhere special, but the Shinjuku Station, which luckily wasn't that far from where they lived, so it she didn't have to follow him a long ways._

_He walked for some ways, finally stopping in a spot and leaning against a pillar, as if waiting for someone. Sayu, to avoid looking suspicious, walked past him, looking at the shops on the side facing away from him, so he didn't recognize her face. She settled on a nearby shop, so it looked like she was browsing for something there , yet she was close enough to have a clear view of him and hear most of what he said. Sayu was a little surprised when she heard him start to talk to himself, but figured everyone did it sometimes. She was only half paying attention to what he was saying at first, until a few words caught her attention. Sayu only caught a little of what he said, not enough to make a lot of since, if he was making any since in the first place!_

_"…About to see… research and experiments… last few days." Was a little of what she caught. It didn't make much since to her, what kind of research and experiments? And what has he been doing for the last few days. It was a few more minutes before he said anything else, but what he did say shocked her._

_"…Using known criminals… test out different killing methods… death." What?! It didn't make any since to Sayu, not one bit, so she decided to move to another store, one that was a little closer to him._

_"He's here." She heard him say. "Right on time." Was this the friend that he was talking about? She watched closely as her brother pulled up his hood, walking behind the man, then started talking._

_ "Mr. Raye Penber. Turn around and you're dead. I am Kira."_

What?! _Sayu thought. _Light-no! He can't be Kira! This must just be his friend, maybe they have some kind of joke where they pretend that the other's Kira. But Light! He can't be… _Sayu quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Light started talking again._

_"That's right, don't turn around of put your hands in your pockets. I won't hesitate to kill you here. But first I'm going to prove to you I'm Kira."_

Prove that he's Kira! _Sayu's eyes widened a little._ Why would someone go so far for a joke!

"_Do you see the man working over there in the coffee shop?" Sayu looked over at the coffee shop and saw a man who's eyes where hidden behind glasses sweep. _Him?_ "That's right, the one sweeping the floor?" He said, as if reading Sayu's mind. She guessed the same thought crossed the man's, Raye, she thought his name was, mind too. I'm going to kill him just for you."_

What! No, he's not! It's just a joke, he's not going to die! _But sure enough, the man clutched his heart in pain, and fell to the ground. Sayu was hoping it was some kind of sick joke, but the way he fell, that look on his face, she could tell that she had just seen a man die._

_"I'm afraid I had no choice but to kill him. I figured if I didn't kill at least one person, you wouldn't believe me." _Light… is Kira? No! NONONONONONONONONONOOOO! Light is Light! He can't be Kira! Kira is bad, Light is good… isn't he? _Sayu couldn't take this anymore, so she started walking away from them, getting faster and faster every passing second. Her vision was getting blurry. Tears threatened to pour out at any second. She was going faster and faster and as soon as she was outside of the Station she broke off in a sprint towards home. She took the glasses off before she went inside of the house, and when her mother asked her what was wrong she lied and said that she and her friend had gotten into a really bad fight so she raced home._

* * *

"Shadow. Shadow! Shadow, wake up!" Sayu shot out of bed, accidently banging heads with whoever was trying to wake her up. "Ow!"

"Sorry Linda." Sayu apologized, holding her head in pain. She looked out of the window, it was pitch black outside. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Night." Linda responded. "Are you okay? You were crying really loudly, enough for me to wake up. Is everything alright?" Sayu remembered her dream, or should I say memory.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare." Linda knew that she wasn't telling the truth, at least not fully. But since it _was _an orphanage that they were in, she decided not to push Sayu into talking about it until she wanted to talk about it, if that time ever came.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Linda asked one more time, Sayu just nodded and lied back down. "Well, goodnight Shadow, see you in the morning." Sayu just groaned in response. She was _not _a morning person, and waking up in the middle of the night do to a nightmare did not help that problem at all.

* * *

**What did you guy's think? I know it's short, but I worked really hard on the flashback. I mean- it wasn't that hard to write, but I had to re-watch episode 5 to learn more about it. And yeah.**

**What do you think you would have done if you were in Sayu's place?**


End file.
